Closing In
by Jewel Song
Summary: AlbelSophia 50 Sentences. Fifty ways to bring a stoic knight and an innocent healer together. Written for the 1sentence community on LJ.
1. 01 to 05

_Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence community. This will be updated in sets of five until all fifty are posted. I hope you enjoy all of the sentences._

**Fandom: **Star Ocean: Till the End of Time  
**Author: **Jewel Song  
**Pairing: **Albel Nox x Sophia Esteed  
**Theme set: **Alpha**

* * *

**

**#01 – Comfort  
**Sophia sits next to his bed after the Kirlsa Training Facility incident; holding his good hand while murmuring quiet words that keep him asleep.

**#02 – Kiss  
**Sophia's first kiss had been Fayt – but when Albel kisses her, she wonders whether or not her first kiss had happened at all.

**#03 – Soft  
**His side is on fire and Albel feels like he'll never move again; until the young girl brushes her small, soft hands against his and tells him _everything will be_ _alright._

**#04 - Pain  
**He never thought that anything could hurt more then the day he lost his father and his arm; but watching Sophia leave his planet with Fayt burns so much more then the dragons flame did on that day.

**#05 - Potatoes  
**"Albel, if you keep eating those french fries, you won't be able to show off that stomach of yours anymore…"


	2. 06 to 10

**#06 – Rain  
**Sophia catches the rain on her tongue, and Albel catches her wet mouth on his.

**#07 - Chocolate  
**Sophia always says she loves chocolate, and as he licks it off her lips, Albel can see why.

**#08 – Happiness  
**He buries his face into her shoulder, and as the scent of vanilla dulls his senses, he feels content for the first time in a long while.

**#09 – Telephone  
**Sophia mutters that she wishes he had a telephone, so they could keep in touch – except Albel doesn't even know what a telephone _is_.

**#10 – Ears  
**She stands on her tip-toes to nip playfully at his ear, only to have him push her against the wall as he towers over her and claims her mouth.


	3. 11 to 15

**#11 – Name  
**She has not heard his nickname of 'Albel the Wicked,' and for that he is grateful.

**#12 – Sensual  
**She wears clothes that highlight her curves, legs, and breasts-- determined to catch Fayt's eye, but ensnaring someone else's attention instead.

**#13 – Death  
**He tries to shield her from the carnage, but he can feel her tears soaking through his shirt and her nails digging into his arms.

**#14 - Sex  
**The world shatters around them but they both feel complete for the first time.

**#15 – Touch  
**She is the only one who can make him shiver with a mere brush of skin.


	4. 16 to 20

**#16 - Weakness  
**His fingers caress her neck, sending delightful shivers up her spine as she melts in his arms.

**#17 – Tears  
**His blade accidentally slices her hand, leaving a small wound that he quickly brings to his mouth in hopes of stopping the pain and her tears.

**#18 - Speed  
**Her body is screaming in protest as she raises the blade again, dashing forward with all the agility she can muster to meet Albel head-on in a training session; she is determined to prove to him that she is not a lost cause, and judging by the look of surprise on his face, he's beginning to figure it out.

**#19 - Wind  
**She is back on her own planet, but if he listens carefully, Albel can hear her voice whispering in the wind.

**#20 - Freedom  
**Her body is trapped beneath his, but she has never felt as free as she does now.


	5. 21 to 25

**#21 - Life  
**She could stay with Fayt and live a comfortable, predictable life with anything she wanted, or she could run to Albel, who showed her just what life had to offer – she already knew what her choice would be.

**#22 – Jealousy  
**Albel doesn't get jealous; so he tries to ignore the clenching, burning sensation in his chest when he sees Fayt slip his arm around Sophia's waist.

**#23 – Hands  
**Her small, dainty hands are enveloped by his large, calloused ones, and he is glad she has never stained her hands with blood.

**#24 - Taste  
**He doesn't know how, but her lips taste like cherries (she laughs and tells him its lip gloss she bought with him in mind).

**#25 – Devotion  
**Albel may not be her prince like Fayt, but he alone is her knight.


	6. 26 to 30

**#26 - Forever  
**She tells herself this _will_ last forever, but when he holds her, she always wonders if it's for the last time.

**#27 – Blood  
**His blood coats her hands as she desperately tries to heal the one person she thought she'd never have to.

**#28 - Sickness  
**Her body burns for him, like a fever she can't seem to recover from.

**#29 – Melody  
**Her voice is like a sweet song he used to know and wasn't aware he had forgotten.

**#30 - Star  
**"I wish you would stop brooding and just _kiss me_ already."


	7. 31 to 35

**#31 – Home  
**He finds her curled up and tangled in his bed sheets, looking perfectly at home with a small smile on her face.

**#32 – Confusion  
**When she turns down Fayt, he wonders why she smiles at him with a look in her eyes he's never seen before.

**#33 – Fear  
**For the first time, in all the time she has known him, even as his lips travel down her neck and her fingers tangle in his hair, Sophia is scared of Albel; scared that even now, her heart is breaking into too many pieces to pick up.

**#34 - Lighting/Thunder  
**She slaps him so quickly he doesn't see it coming, and so hard that it leaves an imprint on his face—but the mark her hand leaves behind is not permanent like the voice echoing in his mind (_I hate you)_.

**#35 – Bonds  
**No one understands how the stoic knight and the bubbly healer fit together like they do, and that suits Albel and Sophia just fine.


	8. 36 to 40

**#36 – Market  
**She browses through the Peterny marketplace, marveling at little things he never bothered to notice.

**#37 - Technology  
**Sophia tells him she doesn't _need_ her technology as long as she can be with him.

**#38 – Gift  
**For her eighteenth birthday, Fayt surprises her by bringing all of her Elicoorian friends; all except for the one person she wanted to see.

**#39 – Smile  
**Albel thinks Sophia smiles too much –Sophia thinks Albel doesn't smile nearly enough.

**#40 - Innocence  
**His tongue slips past her lips, and he marvels at just how sweet innocence tastes.


	9. 41 to 45

**#41 – Completion  
**His family is dead, his nation's pride (and his own) is in shambles, but when Sophia wraps her arms around his waist, he feels fulfilled at last.

**#42 - Clouds  
**He absolutely _loathes_ doing things like this; but Sophia loves cloud-gazing, so he lies beside her, and watches over her.

**#43 – Sky  
**On Earth, Sophia looks up into the sky and wonders how he's doing.

**#44 - Heaven  
**Her lips gently press against his and he swears he has a piece of heaven in his hands.

**#45 - Hell  
**She is broken and bloody at his feet, and Albel can't remember what caused him to snap.


	10. 46 to 50 finale

**#46 – Sun  
**Sunbeams shine through the windows, illuminating the hair that cascades down her bare shoulders like a waterfall, and she has never looked more beautiful.

**#47 – Moon  
**They push and pull one another like the moon and the tides.

**#48 – Waves  
**He would drown if she was not there to ensnare him again and again.

**#49 – Hair  
**Sophia loves to play with Albel's hair, and it annoys the hell out of him – but he doesn't stop her.**  
**

**#50 - Supernova  
**Her mind tells her to retreat, but her heart and lips have been pulled to him with no chance of escape.

: _Fin_ :

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who kept reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me! If enjoyed my writing (as brief as it was), please feel free to check out my writing LJ. The link is in my profile. 

Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed _Closing In_, if only a little bit.

Title inspired by the song"Closing In" from the album Speak For Yourself by Imogen Heap  
_Next 1sentence challenge: Olette x Seifer from Kingdom Hearts II_


End file.
